


House Fire Caught Live On Camera

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire, Gen, Ghosty Bois Inc, POV Second Person, Prequel, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: You were just listening to your favorite streamer play a song when someone knocked on his door.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	House Fire Caught Live On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon divergence(s) (I think) of the Ghosty Boi’s Inc AU.
> 
> I’m pretty sure WolfyTheWitch/Channelwithoutaname said Techno was asleep, Phil was in the living room watching TV, and Wilbur was editing a song.  
> Here is a canon divergence where Wilbur was actually live streaming when the fire started.
> 
> (Also, if you died on camera during a livestream, would Twitch ban you? Please! I need to know! My curiosity is holding me at gunpoint!)

You’re head bobbed to the sound of a guitar. A guitar thousands of miles away but sounding so close. The invisible pixels on the screen patched themselves together to reveal a teenager playing the aforementioned guitar while singing.  
You yawned, eyes slipping closed. His voice was calming, like raindrops hitting a window.  
  
He sang, “If I could just break one more night/Maybe I could wake up and feel alright/My optimistically set alarm clock time/Serves only to mock me with flashing ligh-” There was a knock on the door and he raised his voice. The knocking continued. His eyes flashed with annoyance as he turned away from the camera to the door. “What!?” He shouted. Whoever was on the other side said something that made the boy turn pale and run out of the room.

You squinted, watching the dancing shadows. Was that fire?

The two men disappeared from view and the lights grew stronger. Until the flames consumed the room and the stream ended.

You tried to go about your day like you saw nothing.  
After all, despite how close they appeared to be, how close he sounded, they were miles away.  
You could only hope that, ha, soot proved to be an apt name… That they made it out.

…They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Soot is a black substance caused by partially burning organic matter.  
> If only they lived up to the name, huh?
> 
> (100% sure soot is the black stuff that appears on Lavernius Tucker's armor whenever he uses the teleporter!)


End file.
